Candy!
by Cj4Dj
Summary: Rated for hints i guess heh heh, Flufy TYKA, Candy can be used in a seductive way, just ask kai!


CANDY!

A Tyka Story

By Jen

A/n; Okay i got this weird lil idear while i listened to a song called Candy

which is sung by DME presents Urban Sampler. Its such a catchy song and

somehow the word Candy got me thinking. I know that sounds totally scary and

creepy but bare with me on this one kk :)

Dizzyclaimer; I do not own Beyblade its lovely charries and locations at

all, so u cannot sue HAH! its all © to Takara Aoki hudson and Drights!

Sings I taste just like Candy, ..........

.................................................................................................

It was an unusal hot and scorching day in Baycity, a type of day that you'd  
love to stay inside the freezer for the rest of the summer so that you  
wouldn't have to face the sun and its evil rays of scorching hot sunshine.

It was one of those lazy days where you would do nothing more then lazy  
around, the tiniest movement you made would break a sweat. No just lying  
around doing nothing was the perfect solution for a day like this.

Perfect unless you were called Takao Kinomiya and you were ordered to train  
by your team captain even if it was so hot outside.

Takao grabbed the hem of his sleeveless shirt, 'waving' it so that some cool  
air was released. Sweat poored down the side of his face and on his back.

Max let out a sigh as he took Draciel and took a stand across Takao, getting  
ready for their beybattle.

Rei sat down in the shadow that the big sakura tree offered him.

"Okay you two focus on your weakpoints in this battle", Kenny said with a  
touch of pity in his voice, He was sitting under the big tree aswell and  
couldnt help feeling sorry for his teammates having to train in the full  
sun. He looked over at Kai who stood against a wall, arms crossed and eyes  
focused on max and Takao's battle which had just begun.

Takao had a hard time concentrating because of the heat and the sun that  
insistently shone in his eyes, making it harder to see straight.

"Ah man this is not funny anymore!", he yelled out suddenly startling  
everyone but Kai. Max looked up at him losing his concentration so Takao's  
dragoon slammed him out of the dish but both teens didnt seem to notice, Max  
because he was startled by Takao and Takao because he was frowning getting  
frustrated by the second.

"Thats it!!! No matter what you say Hiwatari but i can't take it anymore. I  
refuse to train in this heat!", he said boldly glaring at Kai who just  
glared back at him.

Kai uncrossed his arms and made his way over to Takao.

"If you walk out of training now you'll get extra training in the morning,  
extra early!", Kai said emphatizing the word early.

Takao winched, the prospect of getting up early was not exactly a perfect  
vision for him, but then again in the morning it would deffinatly be cooler  
then now!

"Deal!", Was All Takao said befor he ran off so that Kai couldn't stop him.

Kai looked a bit surprised and stunned as he watched Takao round the corner  
to enter the Dojo.

"Hey no fair", Max said suddenly snapping Kai back to reality.

"Rei get back up here and train with Max", Kai ordered. The Chinese teen  
sighed heavily, something told him this was going to be a long day, even  
though it was only 12 am now he felt like he had been training for a whole  
day .

Meanwhile Takao flopped down on his bed spreading his arms as the cooling  
air from the airco blew over him. This was the life, doing nothing just  
laying on your bed with the airco on the highest stand. For a minute a look  
of pity and guild crossed his features as he thought of his teammates, still  
training under the hot sun with Kai as their commander. Much time to think  
about things like that wasn't left as he began to feel really relaxed and  
dozed off into a light slumber.

"Yo Takao wake up man!!!!", Max said shaking the blue haired bishounen  
lightly. Takao just curled up into a ball mumbling sometnhing incoherent.

"Hey come on you don't really want to waste a beautifull day like this  
sleeping do you!!1 Its 3 pm now, you had enough time to be lazy!", Max said,  
then he grinned almost evilly as he poured a medium glass of ice water over  
Takao who was promptly awake.

"Aaah! MAAAX!!!", he yelped out jumping up as the coldness of the water  
touched his hot skin.

"There better", Max said smiling sheepishly, " Want to join the rest of us  
to the beach?"

"Yeah that would be fun.........wait by the rest of us......you mean Kai is  
coming too?", Takao blushed by the vision of Kai in swimming  
trunks..............very wet and clinging swimming trunks.

"Whoa", max said as he saw Takao's face grow redder by the minute.

  
"Hey Takao you better get your head out of Capital Kai in Hentai land befor  
you faint on me by the lack of blood to........other parts in your body then  
your brain!"

Takao blushed even more as Max' statement brought him back to reality.

"I was not.......y'know", he said worthlessly.

"Yeah right and i'm chopped liver, maybe you should tell him about you know  
what Takao.........maybe things would be less....i don't know,...  
complicated for you?"

"No way in hell Max, what would he think of me!, he'll hate me for sure if i  
told him that i.........that i have feelings for him!"

"You won't know that for sure unless you tell him................or else i  
could always tell him for you"

"NO! You swore to me to keep this between me you and Kenny!!", Takao  
panicked.

"Relax now get your swim stuff, its way to hot to waste time here while i  
couldve been in the water already!", Max chuckled leaving takao's room.

Takao grabbed a large bathing towel and hastily changed into his swimming  
trunks and a t-shirt.

Then he grabbed a bag and went into the kitchen to fill it with some drinks  
for all off them.

"Ready to go!", he shouted excited as he ran to the Dojo Exit where the  
others were already waiting for him.

"About time too", Rei said jokingly. Takao shrugged feeling his cheeks flush  
as he saw Kai giving him an odd look.

"What?", he said trying to avoid a deeper blush that was about to rise to  
his cheeks.

Kai just shrugged and walked away.

The beach was pretty much crowded when they arrived but Rei managed to find  
them a nice shaded spot near to the water. Takao and Max dumped their stuff  
and ran to the water, taking their shirts off in the progress befor diving  
in the cool water.

"AAAh Cold!!!", Takao gasped with a smile.

"Better then warm at a day like this!", max said smiling too. They both  
jumped when Rei suddenly appeared by their side with Kenny.

"The water is quite nice", the short brown haired teen said. Rei threw a  
beachball at Takao's head.

"Quit spacing out on us Takao-kun, whats the matter with you!"

"Ah Rei that was not funny!!!", Takao said throwing the beachball back,  
right on top of Rei's head who was so surprised that he fell and disapeared  
under the water.

"Whoops", Takao said laughing. He made a grab for the beachball and threw it  
to Max who threw it back to a now above water again Rei and so on. They were  
greatly enjoying themselfs .

Takao looked to his side and caught a glimpse of Kai who was still sitting  
on his towel, eyes hidden by a dark pair of sunglasses.

"I wonder why Kai won't come into the water", he said not realising he just  
said that aloud.

"Why don't you go ask him", Kenny said wiggling his brows as he exchanged  
looks with Max. Rei looked clueless from one to another feeling a bit left  
out as he realised Nax and Kenny knew something and he didn't.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Nothing!", Takao said hastily, then he threw the ball back to Max befor  
turning around, " I'm gonna go see of sourpuss will join us" was all he  
said.

Max and Kenny shared another look.

" What do you two know that I don't?", Rei said curious.

"Honestly Rei we wouldn't know what you're talking about", Kenny and Max  
said in unison befor resuming the beachball game.

Meanwhile Takao made his way over to his stoic team captain, he couldnt help  
but sigh in awe at the sight that Kai made in his black swimtrunks. Takao's  
eyes drifted over the Captains broad suntanned chest and strong arms, to his  
lean and muscled long legs.

"What are you staring at", Kai said suddenly making Takao jump and blush for  
what seemed like the thousanth time that day.

"Hum..err....that......err big bag......of ...of Candy that you have there!!  
yeah that's it, just the candy nothing else not your chest  
or.............hum i mean yeah just the candy!!!!!! Can i have some?", Takao  
stutttered.

Kai eyed the younger teen suspiciously, an odd glint was in his eyes.

"Just the candy .........well too bad you can't have any"

Takao mock pouted, relieved on the inside as it seemed that Kai had not  
heard his slip of word.

"Why not??", he whined sitting down on his own towel after he had carefully  
placed that next to kai's though not to close.

"Because you are all wet and i don't want my candy to get wet", Kai said  
looking him straight in the eyes.

"Besides its my favorite candy, so hard to get in the stores so too bad for  
you"

Takao glared, " You have what like a big bag there you can share! I mean it  
wouldnt hurt you to miss one or two"

"When its in your case i would miss the whole bag, you would eat it!",Kai  
countered.

"Thats not true!!", takao said flustered. Okay he liked to eat and Candy was  
some of his favorite junkfood but he wasn't near as bad as Max when it came  
to sugary threats!

"Take it back!, I'm not near as bad as Max is with the sugar stuff!", he  
said glaring at the older teen.

Kai smirked leaning in closer making Taskao only blush even more, he was  
sure that now even his ears were as red as could be.

"No need to get all HOT and BOTHERED over it kinomiya",. Kai said softly  
emphatizing those two words, " you ain't gonna get some afterall"

Takao could only stare as Kai leaned back , grabbed the sack of candy and  
plopped one in his mouth. He looked at Takao from the corner of his eyes,  
slowly sucking on the mini candycane like sweet, letting it swirl around in  
his mouth.

Again Takao could only stare, trying not to drool at the sight. The question  
he had come to ask Kai was truly forgotten now.

Kai mentally smirked at himself, seeing as how Takao practically drooled  
next to him, staring at him like there was no tomorrow. Maybe he did have a  
change with the blue haired angel afterall, the stares he was receiving  
convinced him of something.

Kai swallowed the rest of the sweet and smiled slightly grabbing the  
Candysack and rummaging through it.

He picked out a lollypop, small and red colored. He popped it in his mouth  
savoring the taste. Strawberry and Cherry, his favorite combination.{A/n  
What its my fab }

He slowly took the lolly out of his mouth and gave it a few slow licks.

Takao felt his throat get dry right that instant. Did Kai even realise that  
he was.....doing not so innocent looking things to that lollipop?

He gulped uncomfertably, not being able to keep his eyes off of Kai whom was  
enjoying the state of blushing Takao was in.

He sucked on the lollipop for a little moment befor slowly trusting it in  
and out of his mouth closing his eyes for a moment.

Takao made a strangled little noise which made Kai open his eyes to look at  
him, the lollipop was now in his mouth as he sucked it.

"Whats with you?", he said innocently.

"Nothing absolutely nothing wrong with me!", Takao squeaked nervously trying  
to avoid eyecontact with his captain.

"You really want candy?", Kai asked.

Takao just nodded , glad that Kai didnt ask anymore questions.

Kai smirked as he took the candy sack and held it above his head.

"Come get some then", he said evilly. Takao eyed the sack of sugary treats  
hesitantly befor throwing any caution into the wind and launching himself  
onto Kai to get hold of the treats. Unfortunatly for him Kai was taller and  
stronger for that matter.

Takao reached out for a third time befor losing his balance and falling  
ontop of Kai who still had that same maliscious smirk on his face.

"No fair Kai just gimme one! One!!! that's all i'm asking!", Takao said  
sitting up straight so fast that he thought his spine would snap into.

"Just one huh?", kai said taking the lollipop from his mouth, licking it  
slowly again keeping his eyes on Takao.

"You can have this", he said offering the lollipop to Takao who's eyes  
widened in disbelieve, He didnt know what exactly was wrong with Kai, but he  
could tell for sure now that he was flirting or something along those lines.  
Maybe he's had to many sun.

"Wh...what?!", Takao stammered

"You heard me, take it or leave it, five four three", Kai started counting.

Takao grabbed the lollipoop from him and promply popped it in his mouth.

Then he blushed furiously again when he fully realised what he's just had  
done. He was having Kai's lollipop in his mouth...........it had been in  
Kai's mouth........it was in his......it was like an indirect kiss, same as  
when you share a can of sodapop.....and he enjoyed it......this was not  
good, if Kai thought he was crazy he would be sure by now wouldnt he?,  
Takao thought as he looked at Kai, Kai just gazed back.

Takao hurriedly took the lolly from his mouth and handed it back to Kai  
befor running of yelling something along the lines of taking a walk on the  
beach.

Kai smirked as he stuck the lolly back in his mouth savouring the taste  
which was a little diffrent now that it had been in Takao's mouth. He  
thought for a minute befor standing up too.

Max Kenny and Rei had seen everything that played befor their very eyes and  
were shocked to say the least.

"Oh my god was Kai actually flirting...........with Takao???? OO", Rei said  
in disbelieve

"I think so", Kenny said unsurely.

"I know so, i see a flirt when i see em!",Rei said now more sure, " Oh my  
god like........so weird something like that coming from Kai no less.

"Yeah", Max said going starry eyed," And you know what the best part is?"

"What?", Kenny and Rei said simultanously.

"Kai left his suga stash!!!", Max yelled out befor running towards their  
spot to raid Kai's candysack.

Kenny and Rei sweatdropeed as they followed the blonde teen, both wondering  
if it was healthy to give max sugar on a scorching sunfilled day like this.

Takao ran till his legs just wouldnt listen to him anymore, so he slowed to  
a halt and took in his surroundings.

He was at the low rocks that stuck out on the west of Baybeach, he sat down  
on a large one, dangeling his feet in the cool water. The sky was still as  
blue as could be but clouds started to gather here and there. It would  
probably rain soon.

He felt his cheeks glow thinking back at the happenings on the towels. Kai  
had been flirting with him, there was no doubt...............was there? Why  
else would he have done those...........things? It just didn't make any  
sense at all. Maybe he did have a change with Kai afterall but he was to  
scared to just go up to him and tell him of his feelings.

Takao let out a somewhat frustrated sigh as he picked up a small pebble  
stone, throwing it in the water.

From behind him , Kai stood looking at the midnight blue haired teen without  
said person knowing it. He saw the slightly confused and thoughtfull frown  
on his angels face and smiled slightly, Maybe it was time to tell him about  
certain things he felt. But Kai is not a word person, so he popped another  
candy in his mouth, a chocolate little sweet and walked up to Takao and  
decided then that actions spoke louder then words ever could.

Cautiously he approached the younger boy and cleared his throat. Takao stood  
up as if hit by an electric shock and spun around to face the red eyed teen  
befor him.

"K..Kai geesh you scared me!", Takao said as he laid a hand over his heart.

  
"So", Kai said with a smirk moving closer, Takao wanted to step back but  
couldn't, he didn't want to hurt himself by falling on a rock

"Whats going on with you! This morning you were your usually grumpy self and  
now just a lil while ago its seemed like.......", Takao shut his mouth.

"Like what?"

"Like you......you were flirting with....me", he said blushing bright red  
again.'

"Maybe i was", Kai said softly.

Takao's head snapped up so fast that Kai winched.

"You....I..", he stuttered.

"Don't tell me you didnt like it, because your flustered state told me  
otherwise", Kai said in an almost whisper taking another step so now that he  
was almost chest to chest with Takao.

"U..Uhm....", Takao stammered embarrased if not a little uncomfertable,  
seeing as how close Kai really was.

"Anyways i felt kind of bad for you running off like that so i decided you  
can have some of my candy", Kai whispered now leaning in more till his nose  
almost touched Takao's

"R..really?", Takao said

Kai nodded befor reaching up to cup Takao's face into his hands.

"You like chocolate don't you?", were his last whispered words befor he  
pressed his lips to Takao's. Takao was shocked to say the lease as he felt  
the light pressure of Kai's soft mouth on his own. He couldndt help but  
feeling weak in the knees as he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss when  
he felt Kai's tongue on his lips demanding enbtrance to his mouth.

His lips slightly parted and Kai slipped his tongue in along with something  
warm and sticky, it took a little while befor Takao's brains registered that  
it was a chocolate candy which Kai had in his mouth and was now sharing it  
with him. It felt rather weird but totally not unpleasant as he savored the  
sweetnees of Kai's chocolate flavored kiss.

Kai's arms slid slowly over his own arms to encircle him around the waist  
as he pulled him closer. Takao let out a little mewling noise as he wrapped  
his own arms around the ruby eyed boy, not wanting to break the sweet  
chocolaty kiss but the need for air burnbed his longs

Kai broke away slowly, leaving the candy in Takao's mouth.

"Tasty", he said smirking.

Takao blushed sucking on the now almost melted chocolate sweet in his  
mouth.

"Tasty indeed", he whispered softly as he tightened the grip on his  
teamcaptain

"What doe this mean Kai?", Takao said in a somewhat trembling voice.

Kai smiled down on him for a moment befor resting his chin ontop of Takao's  
head.

"Alot of things really, for instance that i know now that you really do like  
chocolate....", he trailed off.

Takao frowned but befor he could say something he felt Kai's warm breath  
tickle his ear.

"And that i know you are a good kisser........and that i would like to stay  
here with you in my arms for eternity.............", Kai trailed off again.

"Really?", Takao said leaning back to gaze Kai in his eyes.

Kai nodded, his eyes shining brightly with all the answers Takao was looking for.

"I never knew you could be so sappy Hiwatari", Takao grinned leaning back into the embrace.

"Kinomiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Have another sweet ", with that Kai kissed his angel again, sharing another  
chocolate candy with the blue eyed boy in such an intimate way that Takao blushed but was enjoying it to no ends.

"Hmm!"

Kai smiled against Takao's lips as he heard the little moan like sound  
escape his angels lips. He could deffinatly get used to sharing some of his  
favorite candy like this!

FINI!!!!!!

Hahahaa okay thats was weird ne???? lol what music can do to ya!!!!!!!!

Jen


End file.
